My Dear Myself
by SunFlake3
Summary: Yui est mort depuis des années. Pourtant, sa présence hante encore son frère. Est-ce une bonne chose pour lui ? Peut-il s'en libérer ? Le désire-t-il seulement ?


_**Disclaimer : Fye, Yui et Ashura ne m'appartiennent pas. J'aimerais bien, pourtant...**_

* * *

><p><em>Petite précision : Dans cette histoire, Ashura est le père de Fye et Yui.<em>

_Tout est du point de vue de Fye._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em><strong>MY DEAR MYSELF<strong>_

* * *

><p>- Regarde ces enfants qui jouent là-bas au coin de la rue. Tu le vois ce bonheur les enivrer ?<p>

- Oui.

- Et bien, tu ne le connaîtras pas, jamais.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est comme ça. Tu ne seras ni heureux, ni malheureux. Juste pas assez pour avoir le droit de te plaindre. Alors tu te tairas, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde de ta vie, tu les passeras à te demander pourquoi tu es là, sans jamais partir. Parce que tu n'as pas le droit.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre. La vie t'a donné, Fye. Tu dois lui obéir en retour, c'est tout.

* * *

><p>Mercredi vingt-et-un janvier deux-mille quinze.<p>

17h37.

Je sors du lycée, il fait sombre. Seuls quelques lampadaires éclairent faiblement l'allée d'une lumière jaunâtre. Emmitouflé dans mon écharpe de laine, j'ai froid. Je regarde à droite, puis à gauche, tout le monde s'éloigne, chacun rentre chez soi. Après quelques secondes, je me mets enfin à marcher en direction de la maison, mais au lieu de tourner à gauche comme habituellement, je tourne à droite.

Je n'ai pas réellement conscience de ce que je fais, mes pas me portent presque. Pourtant, après dix minutes de marche, je sais où je vais. Je vais te retrouver. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais je le fais quand même.

Arrivé devant cette grande grille noire, je m'arrête. C'est ici que je t'ai laissé douze ans plus tôt, c'est ici que notre histoire s'est terminée.

J'ouvre lentement la grille, un grincement sourd s'en échappe, j'ai le cœur qui bat trop vite, trop fort ; J'ai peur. J'entre dans ce lieu désert, les souvenirs affluent. Comment ai-pu je te laisser seul pendant douze ans ? Comment ?! Je sais bien que Papa voulait me protéger, mais il fallait que je revienne.

Je cherche l'allée, et trouve enfin ton nom, gravé sur cette stèle de marbre, jaunie par le temps. Sur la pierre froide, une unique rose fanée me rappelle que personne ne vient plus ici depuis longtemps.

Alors comme ça, ils t'ont oublié ? Et bien, pas moi ! J'y pense tous les jours depuis douze ans. Papa a beau faire tout ce qu'elle veut pour que j'oublie, il n'y a rien à faire, tu es toujours là.

Tu sais, je ne me rappelle pas vraiment, j'étais trop petit sûrement, mais la voix de Papa résonne encore dans ma tête : « Il ne reviendra pas, mon cœur, il est parti très loin, pour toujours. ». Tu crois qu'à cinq ans à peine, on a envie d'entendre ça ? Tu crois vraiment que je ne comprenais pas ?! Mais pourquoi t'as joué au con ? Pourquoi du jour au lendemain, t'as décidé de tout quitter comme ça ?! Hein ? Ce qui me déchire, c'est de ne pas savoir, de ne pas comprendre pourquoi.

Il est trop tard à présent, mes souvenirs s'envolent avec le temps. Mais tu étais mon modèle, bordel ! T'avais juste pas le droit de partir comme ça ! Pendant des années, je t'ai détesté de m'avoir abandonné, Papa me disait que tu ne voulais plus me voir, que tu ne m'aimais plus. Mais comment j'ai pu croire à ces conneries ?! Je sais bien que c'est faux, je sais bien que je n'y suis pour rien. Que peut-on faire à cinq ans qui puisse tuer un enfant ?

Aujourd'hui, je comprends, et je te demande pardon. Oui, je comprends, parce que je crois que je suis en train de faire une énorme bêtise. Tu sais, je ne crois pas qu'on puisse surmonter la douleur, alors, hier, je l'ai fait. Oui, je me suis entaillé le bras. Ça me brûle encore, tu sais, mais je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux pour soulager mon cœur. Est-ce que toi tu as vécu la même chose ? Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu es parti ? Dis-moi, je t'en prie !

C'était quoi ce bruit ? Pourquoi j'ai entendu quelqu'un passer derrière moi ? Tout à coup, j'ai froid, j'ai peur. Mais pourquoi je suis là, à te raconter tout ça ? Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je suis venu !

D'un coup, j'ai l'impression que la lumière qui éclairait l'allée a diminué. Je ne vois presque plus rien, la nuit est trop épaisse. Autour de moi, j'entends des bruits, des pas, des bruissements de feuilles, le vent dans les arbres, je crois que quelqu'un d'autre est là.

Je me retourne, personne. Je demande timidement s'il y a quelqu'un. Personne ne répond. Évidemment. Je le dis, une seconde fois, j'ai l'impression de hurler, pourtant ma gorge est nouée à tel point que seuls de faibles sons sortent de ma gorge. J'ai le visage en feu, pendant quelques instants, je me fige, j'écoute le moindre bruit.

Rien. Ce silence est bien trop pesant, j'ai peur. Tout d'un coup, un cri, faible, mais proche. Je sursaute, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour, je prends mes jambes à mon coup et m'enfuis en direction de la maison. Je crois que je n'ai jamais fait le chemin du retour aussi vite.

A peine arrivé, je ferme la porte à double tour et tente de respirer. Je m'assois sur les marches de l'escalier. Papa est dans la cuisine. Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer, il est tard.

Puis, je réalise. Et si c'était toi ? Oui, après tout, je t'ai demandé de me répondre. Et si tu l'avais fait ? Plus les secondes passent et plus je suis persuadé que je n'ai pas rêvé. Et si tu me disais de ne pas faire de connerie ? De ne pas foutre ma vie en l'air ? Depuis douze ans, tu es donc toujours là, à veiller sur moi. Tu savais que je viendrai ce soir.

Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure. Mon dieu, je suis tellement nul ! Je ne recommencerai pas, jamais, je te le promets. Jamais plus, je ne me ferai du mal, je ne ferai pas la même erreur que toi, oui, je vivrai pour toi. Ce sera notre secret, personne ne le saura, pas même Papa. Je t'aime, mon frère. Pour toujours.

* * *

><p>Nous étions deux. Moi, Yui, et mon frère jumeau, Fye. Enfin, presque. Depuis quelques années, nous étions inséparables.<p>

La nuit, je l'entendais s'époumoner pendant de longues heures durant, assis dans un recoin sombre de notre chambre. Des larmes ensanglantées roulaient sur ses joues. Ses poings se serraient et se desserraient sous les convulsions de son petit corps frêle jusqu'au matin. Le jour, je souriais béatement masquant tant bien que mal les cicatrices d'une nuit blanche de plus. Je parlais, je riais, je jouais, comme tout enfant de mon âge. En me voyait, n'importe qui aurait pu croire que le bonheur me berçait. Et pourtant !

Je me voyais dans l'impossibilité d'accepter la violence de ces cris. La douleur se faisait plus imposante nuit après nuit. Petit à petit, ses mains se refermaient sur moi. Je suffoquais. Le visage enfoui dans les couvertures, son image ne voulait s'éclipser. L'air commençait à me manquer. Je sombrais. Il fallait que cela cesse. Je ne pouvais supporter davantage ce cri de détresse. Je me levais alors fébrilement. La sueur sur le front, j'attrapais un couteau.

En tuant Fye, j'ai soulagé Yui. En tuant Yui, j'ai soulagé Fye : Ce démon tapi dans mon cœur depuis trop longtemps.

* * *

><p>Seul dans ma chambre, j'ai peur. Recroquevillé sur mon lit, je tente de me protéger de ces cris. Le silence se déchire et l'éclair de ta voix vient soudain me frapper en plein cœur. Dans le noir le plus complet, j'attends que la colère passe ; Je serre les poings, très fort, toujours plus fort ; Surtout ne pas trembler.<p>

Pourtant, un frisson me glisse dans le dos. Malgré moi, les larmes roulent sur mes joues, je sens ma gorge se nouer, mon cœur s'accélère subitement. Tout mon corps semble focalisé sur ces cris déchirants.

Tout mon être est là, étendu sur ce petit lit, paralysé par la peur. Je ne peux plus bouger. Je reste là, des heures durant, tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas écouter. Mais les murs de la maison sont fins...

Tu vois bien, tu me fais peur. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu es encore capable. Je ne sais plus. Il se passe tellement de choses dans le monde, on en raconte tant aux informations. J'ai peur que tu perdes le contrôle, je suis de nouveau incapable de te faire confiance.

Ce que tu ne vois pas, ce que tu ne sens pas, c'est le mal que tu me fais. Tes mots sont bien plus meurtriers que des coups. Tu sais, ton indifférence se lit dans tes yeux. Je ne suis pas celui que tu voudrais, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr que non, je ne suis plus ce petit garçon modèle, sage et serviable. J'ai changé.

Et tu es la cause de tout cela. J'ai appris à me protéger de la violence de tes mots, j'ai appris à ne plus obéir, j'ai appris à être moi. Est-ce bien ou est-ce mal ? La question ne se pose pas. Tu as honte de moi, je ne serai jamais ta fierté. Je ne suis qu'une erreur, un enfant raté. Et les erreurs doivent être supprimées... N'importe quel moyen sera le bon.

Il m'arrive de me demander pourquoi je suis né. Mais bien souvent, je me demande simplement ce qui me retient encore ici. Je le sais bien, la vie n'est pas facile, elle ne le sera jamais. Mais crois-moi, survivre est bien plus difficile avec un compas dans le creux de la main. Je voudrais graver à l'encre de mon sang combien je t'aimais.

Mais il est écrit dans mon cœur la douleur que tu m'as causé. Et ces marques-là ne disparaissent pas. Jamais. De ces années paisibles d'enfance, je me retrouve aujourd'hui face à cette réalité à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Je ne suis plus capable de te parler, je ne sais plus dire « Je t'aime », je préfère t'oublier.

Si tu ne devais retenir qu'une seule chose, s'il n'y avait qu'une unique phrase à prononcer, alors je clamerais haut et fort que les liens du sang ne feront jamais les liens du cœur.

* * *

><p><em><strong>END<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>C'est peut-être un peu confus mais je suis plutôt contente de moi. Je voulais faire quelque chose qui se basait sur les sentiments sans forcément raconter une histoire. J'espère que ça vous aura plu.<em>


End file.
